Yachiru helps
by fanofbleach
Summary: Ichigo has a secret. Kenpachi accidentally found out. They get married eventually. WARNING THERE IS SOME BDSM IN HERE.
1. Chapter 1

It has been one hundred human years since the Thousand-Year Blood War. Now Ichigo has acclimated to the soul world. He still could remember each date of his friends passing. He is thankful that his sisters has his father shinigami blood. After they reached a certain age they left their human bodies and came to Seireitei. He joined the thirteenth division after he graduated from Shinigami Academy because Rukia is in the thirteen division.

"Ichi-nii!" a squeaky female voice called out and snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Yachiru", he shouted at the quickly approaching pink haired girl.

"Make some delicious snacks for me", said Yachiru energetically.

Only Yachiru knows he is able to bake and cook. He was actually the one that taught his younger sister Yuzu how to cook and bake.

"Have you eaten anything?" he asked her concernedly.

Yachiru does not have a balanced diet he discovered in his first few days in Seireitei.

"Nope", she answered directly.

He brought Yachiru back to his cottage he built in the woods. He made fried soft shell crab with melted cheese and rice.

Yachiru whiffed the food and exclaimed "Yummy!" she started gobbling down the food.

"Slow down Yachiru, no one is going to take your food", Ichigo said to her.

Yachiru began to slow her eating pace. He could not help but smile seeing the girl eat.

Yachiru swallowed her food and then asked "Ichi-nii do you know how to sew?"

"Yes, why?"

"I want you to teach me so that I could make cute outfits", she answered and gestured for another bowl of rice.

Ichigo filled up her bowl and handed it back to her.

"You should priorities comfort before looks", he advised her.

"Then, could you teach me how to make comfy and cute clothes?" Yachiru asked.

"Yes, I could", he answered.

She smiled cheerfully and ate the remaining of her meal. After, they cleaned up, they went to a fabric store.

"Ichi-nii this looks cute", Yachiru said holding some type of knitted fabric.

"Feel the fabric", Ichigo ordered nicely.

Yachiru felt the fabric.

"Itchy", she said.

After a few hours, they found some comfortable and cute fabric.

"Let us go and have lunch", Ichigo said to Yachiru.

"Okay", she said happily.

Ichigo was cooking lunch when there was a sudden knock on the front door.

"Yachiru could you see who is at the door?" Ichigo he asked kindly.

Yachiru went to the front door and opened it.

"What do you want baldy?" Ichigo heard Yachiru loudly asked.

"How many times I told you not to call me that you brat!" Ikaku shouted angrily.

She just ignored him and went back to the kitchen. Ichigo had just finished cooking lunch for both of them.

"Sorry Ikaku, if I had known earlier you would drop by I would have ordered some for you too", Ichigo lied a bit.

"It all good, I'm just here to pick up this damn little monster for an important captain and lieutenant meeting ", Ikaku stated.

"Oh right!"

"C'mon you little horror", Ikaku said impatiently.

"I will call Yumichika to bring the food to the eleventh division", Ichigo said knowing Yachiru she would rather miss a meeting than a meal.

"Humph…fine", she said sourly.

Thus, Ikaku and Yachiru headed off and Ichigo started cooking dinner for Yachiru then packed both lunch and dinner for her. Then, called Yumichika using a hell butterfly to pick them up.

Few minutes later, there was a knock on the front door.

"That must be Yumichika",

He was wrong because it was not Yumichika standing infront of his door but Kenpachi.

"Kenpachi what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked clearly shocked. Shouldn't he be in a captain and lieutenant meeting? He thought to himself.

"Che, thought I would picked up Yachiru's meals after the meeting was over", he answered huskily.

'That was quick', Ichigo stated.

"Yeah…Shunsui just wanted to brief us about some boring stuff I can't remember", Kenpachi lazily.

"So Yachiru's food?"

"Right, I will just go get it", Ichigo said hastily.

Kenpachi let himself in without Ichigo realising it.

"Oh…",was the only word that came out of Ichigo's mouth when he noticed Kenpachi was standing few feet's away behind him.

"Smells good, where you ordered it from?" asked Kenpachi.

"Why?" asked Ichigo with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Cause I want to order from that place next time", Kenpachi answered him.

Ichigo gulped.

"You think I hunt for my food in the woods", Kenpachi said sarcastically. A lot of people think he is a savage without a brain. He doesn't want Ichigo to see him that way. The kid is the only one left that is a good rival for him so he would not let just anyone fight the kid.

"No and you should leave before the food is going gets cold", Ichigo indicated.

Kenpachi grunted and left. Ichigo could breathe easy again. He did not liked people knowing about his more feminine skills. He usually get bullied by guys that find out about it and Kenpachi he noticed consider a lot of things as weak. He respected Kenpachi and hopes that one day he could earn even just a little bit of Kenpachi's respect.

* * *

**_A/N: THIS IS BASICALLY JUST MY OPINION MIX WITH MY IMAGINATION CAUSE I DON'T OWN BLEACH_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Did Ichigo think he was moron that he could not order take-out food?" Kenpachi thought angrily.

"Yachiru!" Kenpachi's voice boomed in the eleventh division sending fear to anyone except for his adopted daughter Yachiru.

"Ken-chan your back with food yay!" she shrieked gleefully.

"Here", he handed his daughter the food grumpily.

"Hmm…why Ken-chan is a sourpuss?" asked Yachiru before opening the first container.

"That damn kid is looking down on me", he answered irritably.

"When did grumpy looked down on you?"Yachiru asked after swallowing.

"Not the ice boy, Ichigo', Kenpachi explained.

"Ichi-nii is no longer a kid", Yachiru remarked.

That statement echoed in his head.

"Do you know where he orders these foods from?" Kenpachi asked Yachiru.

Yachiru shook her head because her mouth is stuffed with food. Ichigo had made her promise to keep his more feminine skills a secret.

"I'm going to bed", Kenpachi said in a very foul mood now.

"Okay",

Kenpachi laid in his futon. "Yachiru is right Ichigo is no longer a kid", he said to himself. "Ichigo has gotten very strong", "He hasn't asked for a rematch since He defeated Unohana", a sick feeling came over him thinking about that event. He decided to follow Ichigo in secret to find out where Ichigo orders the food from.

"Geez, this kid routine is boring", Kenpachi said on the third day of him following Ichigo.

Ichigo started walking to more dark alleys. Kenpachi just followed oblivious to the change in locations. Ichigo stopped at some type of store. Kenpachi stealthily got closer to the store hoping it was the food store. It wasn't disappointingly.

"Why is the kid in some type of store that sells torturing devices?" he asked himself.

He kept his distance again when he heard footsteps approaching the front door.

Ichigo bought something he noticed. "Is he going to hurt someone?" Kenpachi thought.

Ichigo head back home and locked his doors and windows. "That is weird", Kenpachi thinking to himself.

He heard moaning. He followed the sound to a small window. The curtain wasn't shut so he could see what Ichigo was doing.

Ichigo moaning and panting on his bed for some reason. Upon closer inspection Ichigo has what looks like nipple clamps on him and a dildo in him. Kenpachi saw Ichigo came in the next minute. Ichigo took of the clamps and took out the dildo from his hole. Then, went to the bathroom. Kenpachi assume Ichigo is cleaning up.

It was getting late so Kenpachi had to find his way back to the eleventh division.

The next day, Kenpachi called out Ichigo to talk. Ichigo was very surprised that Kenpachi Zaraki the vicious blood lusting captain wanted to talk. They met up somewhere private.

"So I was in your area yesterday, your door was locked and I heard a noise so I check it out", Kenpachi said bluntly.

Ichigo's eyes got wide and nervously asked "Did you find out what was causing the noise?"

"Yep", Kenpachi said with a grin.

"You won't tell anyone right", Ichigo pleaded a bit.

"Nope if you tell me where you ordered the food from", said Kenpachi.

Ichigo blinked and asked in confusion "That's it?"

"Yeah", Kenpachi answered.

"I lied, I didn't order them but cooked them", Ichigo confessed.

"Hmm…" Kenpachi said while thinking.

"Then, cook for me", Kenpachi said blandly.

"Okay", Ichigo said more confused he never got that kind of reaction before when guys find out he can cook. He was expecting to be mocked by the taichou.

"I'm waiting", Kenpachi said a little bit impatiently.

Ichigo brought him to his cottage. Ichigo started cooking. Kenpachi loved the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen and watching Ichigo cook.

"The kid has a fantastic ass", he thought ogling Ichigo's buttocks. He then remembered that there was a dildo in that amazing ass yesterday. He got himself hard thinking about ramming in that delicious ass. Ichigo turn around with food platters not noticing a very turn on Kenpachi.

"Here", Ichigo said setting the food down on the table.

The food disappeared in matter of minutes.

"I can see where Yachiru got her table manners from", Ichigo commented.

"I'm still hungry, could you make some dessert?" Kenpachi asked.

"Sure, anything you want me to make in particular?" Ichigo asked.

"Some type of strawberry dessert", Kenpachi answered hungrily.

Ichigo started making a strawberry shortcake. Kenpachi watched Ichigo cooked again and pumped his manhood. Ichigo did not noticed this because he was too focused in making the cake. Kenpachi came and asked "Ichigo how long is it going to take?" Kenpachi asked in a unsteady voice.

"Awhile," Ichigo answered.

"Come here", Kenpachi ordered.

Ichigo turn around finally noticing what Kenpachi had been doing.

"Umm…"

"Clean me up", Kenpachi instructed.

Ichigo knelt in between Kenpachi muscular thighs and licked the tip of Kenpachi's very large and long manhood. Kenpachi groaned. Ichigo began to lick up and down his shaft. Kenpachi's breath started to become laboured. Ichigo the licked Kenpachi's a little bit hairy balls. The egg timer dinged thus Ichigo stopped and took the cake out. He handed the cake over to a very hard and panting Kenpachi.

* * *

_**A/N: YES ICHIGO IS SUPER OBLIVIOUS IN THIS SITUATION AND IF ANYONE KNOWS WHAT KIND OF NICKNAME YACHIRU GAVE TOSHIRO PLEASE INFORM ME. I WOULD APPRECIATE IT**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's play with him", white Zangetsu said in Ichigo's mind.

It is one of the rare times he agreed with white Zangetsu.

Black Zangetsu intervene "Kenpachi would break the tools easily, you should ask for Mayuri's help".

"If your done eating you should leave Kenpachi", Ichigo said as kindly as possible.

"Okay, bye", said Kenpachi.

Once Ichigo was sure Kenpachi has gone back to the eleventh division he went to the twelfth.

"What brings you here Ichigo?" Mayuri asked with a large grin on his face.

"I need you to build a couple of things", answered Ichigo.

Mayuri raise a brow very intrigued.

"Let's discuss this in my office", Mayuri said with excitement in his voice.

After discussing with Mayuri, Ichigo went to look for Yachiru. She was with the women association members.

"Ichi-nii!" Yachiru exclaimed in her usual energetic self.

"I'm going to play with Kenpachi for a few days is that okay?" Ichigo asking permission from Kenpachi's adoptive daughter.

"Yeah, that would be super okay!" Yachiru replied assuming that Ichigo meant he was going to fight with Kenpachi.

"Alright, Thanks", Ichigo said while waving goodbye.

The next day, Ichigo went to pick up the stuff he asked Mayuri to build.

"Time to get this plan going", said white Zangetsu eagerly.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo called out.

"What's up?"

"Follow me", Ichigo simply said and Kenpachi did.

Ichigo led Kenpachi to a new building deeper in the woods.

"Did you build another house?" Kenpachi asked.

"Nope", Ichigo answered cheerily.

Ichigo then led Kenpachi to a big luxurious bedroom.

"Are we breaking into one of the Kuchiki clans houses?" Kenpachi asked.

"No", Ichigo said while giggling a bit.

"Lay down", Ichigo instructed and Kenpachi complied.

"Comfy?"

"Yeah", Kenpachi answered not sure what is going on.

Ichigo left the bedroom and returned with a platter of food. Kenpachi didn't hesitate to eat every single last bite. Then, his body started feeling heated and his head dizzy. Before he realized it both his hands and feet was chained to the bed.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"You'll see", Ichigo answered with a big smile plastered on his face.

Ichigo left the room again. Kenpachi tried to break the chains with his reiatsu but failed. Those weren't ordinary chains. Ichigo came back with things.

"What are…" before Kenpachi could finish his sentence Ichigo put a gaged in Kenpachi's mouth. Kenpachi scream angrily in the gaged.

Ichigo then put on nipple clamps on Kenpachi. That caused him to moaned in the gaged and get an erection. Ichigo smiled and put a cock ring on Kenpachi. Kenpachi winced in pain. Ichigo started ripping off Kenpachi's clothing. The contact of clothing being torn away from his body caused him to get harder. Ichigo started to lightly trace his finger on Kenpachi's skin. Kenpachi struggled harshly to beak free.

"You won't be able to escape unless I free you", Ichigo stated.

Kenpachi muffled something in his gag. Ichigo removed the gag.

"The time you free me would be the time you die Ichigo!" he shouted loudly.

"That's rude", Ichigo stated.

"Rude, you chained me to a bed", Kenpachi retorted angrily.

"I'm going punish you for being so rude", Ichigo said.

"You da…" Ichigo shoved the gag back into Kenpachi's mouth.

Ichigo started to pump Kenpachi's retrained cock. Kenpachi screamed and then glared at Ichigo. Ichigo squeezed his cock when Kenpachi did that.

"Are you going to act rudely towards me again?" asked Ichigo deadly serious.

Kenpachi vigorously shook his head.

"Good",

Ichigo started trailing kisses from Kenpachi's thighs to his abs. Ichigo bit the sensitive flesh of Kenpachi's abs causing him great pleasure and pain. Ichigo lapped and sucked the bite mark making Kenpachi see stars. He continued this wonderful torture while rubbing Kenpachi's thigh. He became putty in Ichigo's hand. Ichigo suddenly stopped and left the room smiling. Kenpachi was exhausted after what Ichigo did to him so he doze off. The time he woke up he had a collar there was chains that connected to the bracelets on his hands and feet and he was wearing some leather outfit. Ichigo tugged his collar.

He followed Ichigo to bathroom "Go do your business," Ichigo ordered. Kenpachi obeyed.

After, Kenpachi was done Ichigo brought him to the shower and tied the other end of the chained to the shower bar. Ichigo then blasted icy cold water towards Kenpachi's cock and then butt. Kenpachi grimaced in pain.

"There all clean', Ichigo remarked.

Ichigo then took off the cock ring to much Kenpachi's relief.

"You're not allowed to come or you will be punish", Ichigo said.

Ichigo took a fragrant oil and pour a little on Kenpachi's cock. Kenpachi shivered. Ichigo then started to massage Kenpachi's aching cock. He couldn't help thrusting his hips.

"Remember you're not allowed to come or you will be punish", Ichigo whispered seductively in Kenpachi's ear.

It took a lot not to come at Ichigo's sweet torture.

"Good, now you get a reward", Ichigo said happily. He brought Kenpachi back to the room and chained him back to the bed. Ichigo then stripped himself and presented his hole towards Kenpachi's mouth. Kenpachi started licking and tasting Ichigo and Ichigo was moaning Kenpachi's name.

* * *

_**A/N: I HAVE PUT A WARNING FOR PEOPLE THAT DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF THING**_


	4. Chapter 4

Kenpachi started licking and tasting Ichigo and Ichigo was moaning Kenpachi's name. Ichigo remove his buttocks after his hole is good and wet. Kenpachi looked at Ichigo's lust filled eyes. Ichigo began kissing Kenpachi. He licked and nibbled Ichigo's lips and was granted entrance immediately. Kenpachi's tongue explored Ichigo's mouth and their tongues began fighting for dominance, Kenpachi's tongue won. They broke apart when their lungs desperately needed air.

"W…w…wow", Kenpachi said grasping for air.

Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"Could you release my hands?" asked Kenpachi.

"Are you going to kill me?" asked Ichigo.

"No, something better", Kenpachi never thought until now that there was something better than fighting.

Ichigo released Kenpachi's hands and instantly Ichigo was pulled by Kenpachi for another passionate kiss.

"Kid you get me excited in a whole new way", said Kenpachi breaking away for air.

Ichigo looked hurt and got off the bed.

"What is the matter?" Kenpachi questioned.

Ichigo didn't answer and just released Kenpachi's feet.

"There is an extra shihakusho in the closet, I am going to cook lunch", said Ichigo.

It's been 1 day and a half since Ichigo chained him to the bed.

"Why is that kid upset?" Kenpachi wondered while putting his shihakusho on. Kenpachi headed to the kitchen and looked at Ichigo.

"Did I do something wrong kid?" asked Kenpachi.

"No", Ichigo replied softly with a hint of pain in his voice.

Kenpachi decided is wise not to pester him about the matter. Ichigo made a delicious lunch that they both ate in silence.

"Why do you call me kid?" Ichigo asked while washing the dishes.

"I don't know, I guess I'm used to it", Kenpachi answered.

Ichigo pouted and he looked adorable in Kenpachi's opinion.

"It's just a word and your acting like a kid right now", Kenpachi commented.

"Get out", Ichigo said as tears pricked his eyes.

"Fine", Kenpachi said a furiously.

It took Kenpachi a few days to find his way back to the eleventh division.

"Taichou, your back there is urgent business to attend to", said Yumichika.

"Ugh… can't you idiots handle anything without me", Kenpachi shouted angrily.

"I thought Ken-chan would be happy after playing with Ich-nii", Yachiru said jumping on Kenpachi.

"That kid stopped half way", said Kenpachi irritated.

"I already told you Ken-chan that Ichi-nii is not a kid", Yachiru remarked.

"It's just a damn word", said Kenpachi said crossly.

"It's an insult, its similar calling Ich-nii a weakling", explained Yachiru.

Yumichika cleared his throat to remind them he was still there.

"What is it peacock?" asked Yachiru.

"There is another captain and lieutenant meeting", answered Yumichika taking that "peacock" comment as a compliment .

"Argh…Must we go?"asked Kenpachi.

"Yes sir", answered Yumichika.

"Alright, I'm going to get some shut eye ", Kenpachi announced.

Yachiru had skedaddled off.

Yumichika sighed he was left with his captain and lieutenant paperwork again.

Kenpachi went to the meeting after a resting and the new captains and lieutenants were appointed. This time around it was harder to select a new captain for their lost was many.

"That Isane probably lose control of the fourth division in two days", mocked Kenpachi.

Yachiru smacked Kenpachi's head.

"Now your insulting Isa-Isa ", scolded Yachiru.

Despite the opinion of many other squad members, the fourth squad plays an important role in the Gotei 13. For it is not easy to tend to the injured in dangerous situations. Sometimes the patients can be uncooperative towards them.

"Well it's true, Unohana always have to deal with any problematic shinigami", Kenpachi point out.

Yachiru saw Kenpachi's facial expression change after saying his former rival name.

"Did Re-chan have fun fighting Ken-chan?" asked Yachiru.

Kenpachi remembered Unohana smiling face as she died.

"Yeah she did", He answered his daughter in a better mood now.

"Goodie, now go apologise to Ichi-nii", ordered Yachiru.

"Alright but I have to find him first", Kenpachi said.

"Byakushi!" Yachiru called out.

Byakuya arrived quickly.

"Byakushi could you help Ken-chan look for Ichi-nii?" asked Yachiru innocently.

"Very well", Byakuya answered in his normal serious tone ignoring the nickname Yachiru called him.

"Bye-bye now Ken-chan", Yachiru waved energetically.

Kenpachi with help from Byakuya found Ichigo in the Sakura garden. Byakuya left instantaneously after.

"Ichigo", Kenpachi called out.

Ichigo turned around and looked at him with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry I guess I was afraid letting someone get close to me", Kenpachi apologised.

"The big tough captain of the eleventh division afraid", Ichigo tease a bit.

"Yes afraid, Ichigo I not only see you as my rival but also my lover", Kenpachi said.

"Does that mean you love me?" Ichigo asked on the verge of crying.

"Yes I love you Ichigo", Kenpachi replied.

Ichigo cried tears of joy and Kenpachi kissed his tears away.

"I love you Kenpachi", Ichigo said with a warm and loving smile.

Then, the two new love birds shared a sweet and gentle kiss.

* * *

**A/N:THIS IS WHERE YACHIRU HELP KENPACHI**


	5. Chapter 5

Then, the two new love birds shared a sweet and gentle kiss.

"Now what?" questioned Kenpachi after their kiss.

"I dunno, I have never been in a romantic relationship before", answered Ichigo while shrugging.

"Maybe we could ask your dad for advice", suggested Kenpachi.

"Goat-face can be eccentric but in crucial moments he is reliable", Ichigo said in agreement.

Ichigo's family had moved to seireitei as well. He led Kenpachi to his family's house.

"Anyone home?" Kenpachi roared.

"Yes, coming", Ichigo heard his sister Yuzu replied from inside.

"Onii-chan", Yuzu said happily seeing her brother at the door.

"Hey Yuzu, this is Kenpachi", Ichigo introduced to his sister.

"It is always nice to meet Onii-chan friend", Yuzu said.

Before he could correct her, his father came flying with a double knee attack while saying " My ungrateful son has finally come to visit his beloved father", before getting kick in the face by Ichigo. That little exchange put a smile on Kenpachi's face.

"Everyone this is Kenpachi, my boyfriend", Ichigo said with his usual scowl.

Yuzu squeal in happiness, Karin merely smirked in the living room and his father was gaping like a fish out of water. Kenpachi rubbed behind his head awkwardly and in matter of moments one of Ichigo dad's hand was on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Lets talk", Isshin said with a murderous aura and tone of voice to Kenpachi while dragging him to a private room.

"Is he gonna be okay onii-chan?" questioned Yuzu with concern.

"Don't worry Ichi-nii would never choose someone weak as his boyfriend", said Karin to ease her twin sister worry.

"So what's for dinner?" Ichigo asked.

"Omelette rice", answered Yuzu now in usual cheerful manner.

Ichigo ate dinner with his sisters, he enjoys spending time with his family. Meanwhile, Kenpachi was being intensely questioned by Isshin.

"Will you care and protect my darling son?" asked Isshin in a very serious and lethal tone.

"Yes, Ichigo matters more than my own life. He is wonderful with Yachiru and she loves and adores him so much, he feels the same way about her. Ichigo manage to make me into a better person without knowing it", Kenpachi answered from the bottom of his heart.

"I guess it is time for me to step back a little because my son is growing into a wonderful man", said Isshin proudly.

They both headed to the dining room to join the rest of the family for dinner.

"Could you make some of that for Yachiru?" Kenpachi requested from Yuzu.

"Who is Yachiru?" questioned Karin.

"She is Kenpachi's daughter", Ichigo replied.

"Now I have become a grandpa", Isshin said ecstatically while launching himself towards Ichigo for a hug which Ichigo deflected.

"I would be delighted", Yuzu said to Kenpachi.

They said their goodbyes and headed back to the eleventh division, Yachiru was still awake and full of energy greeted them.

"Why are you still awake Yachiru?" questioned Ichigo.

"Momo gave me delicious sweets", answered Yachiru.

"I see, here is a delicious omelette rice made by your aunt Yuzu", said Ichigo handing the container to Yachiru.

She devoured the omelette rice instantly and huffed in satisfaction.

"Come, let me tuck you in", said Ichigo lifting Yachiru up while wiping her mouth.

Kenpachi decided to clean up and headed to bed afterwards. Upon entrance to Kenpachi's room Ichigo was entranced by the sight of a sleeping Kenpachi. It is rare to see a relaxed Kenpachi, it brought a small smile to Ichigo's face. Ichigo crawled into the futon and instinctively Kenpachi wrapped his arms around Ichigo. Ichigo felt safe and warm in Kenpachi's embrace which he have not felt since his mother died.

Morning came and Kenpachi a warm body next to him. He did not need to crack open his eye to know it was Ichigo. He was happy and nuzzled Ichigo's neck, inhaling his lovers sweet scent.

"Hey, stop hoarding at Ken-chan's door", scolded Yachiru from the other side.

His good mood completely flew out his window, hearing grumbled having to be away from his lover to rid off some nosy pest.

"What going on here?" He questioned his voice booming throughout the whole division.

"We were just curious of Ichigo-san"s presence here", Shinji said with a smirk.

"Let us have a meeting to discuss this", Jushiro suggested.

"Alright", both of them said in unison.

Yachiru trotted to Kenpachi's bed chamber door and poke her head inside.

* * *

**_A/N: CAUSE OF AN ACCIDENT I HAVE TO REMAKE THIS CHAPTER.I HOPE YOU LIKE IT_**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ichi-nii make me breakfast", Yachiru requested.

"Alright", Ichigo said while getting out of the futon followed Yachiru out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

Ichigo was cooking breakfast when the squad eleventh members smelt the wonderful aroma.

"Where is that delicious smell coming from?" asked Ikkaku to Yumichika.

"Probably the kitchen", Yunichika answered in a bored tone of voice.

"We have a kitchen?", Ikkaku questioned Yumichika in shocked.

"Yeah, someone is probably using it", Yumichika replied lazily to Ikkaku.

"I'm going to check it out", stated Ikkaku.

"Okay", Yumichika said while leaving the eleventh division.

Ikkaku cannot believe the sight he is seeing, Ichigo Kurosaki was cooking.

"Hey, what cha' cooking there?" asked Ikkaku as casually as possible.

"Breakfast you idiot chrome dome", Yachiru answering Ikkaku.

"You gremlin", Ikkaku shouted angrily.

"Would you like some breakfast Ikkaku?" Ichigo asked in a ordinary tone of voice.

"Sure," Ikkaku replied.

Ichigo serve breakfast for all three of them.

"This is good", Ikkaku stated on his third bowl of rice.

Yachiru muffled something with her mouth full with food.

"Yachiru, don't talk with your mouth full", Ichigo scold her.

Yachiru swallowed her food and apologised.

"Whoa, are my ears deceiving me cause I think I heard Yachiru apologise", Ikkaku said mocking Yachiru.

Yachiru pouted while eating.

"Ikkaku please don't go overboard with your mocking because I won't hesitate to hurt you", Ichigo warned Ikkaku with a lethal tone and reiatsu.

Ikkaku gulped and said 'I understand'.

Yachiru now is smiling while consuming her food. She liked Ichigo since the first time she saw him fight with Ken-chan. She knew Ken-chan liked him more than a rival but she let Ken-chan figure it out on his own.

Meanwhile, at the Captain's Meeting.

"Never would have thought you were into guys Kenpachi", Kensei exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm not, I'm just into Ichigo", Kenpachi stated in nonchalant tone of voice.

"That's pretty sappy for you Kenpachi", Rose remarked.

"So what, all of you probably have a certain picture or image about me and I'm here to say "Deal with it!" cause I ain't ever gonna lose interest in Ichigo" Kenpachi proclaim with a huge grin.

Shunsui's laughter broke the sudden dead silence.

"We still cannot get use to anticipate the unexpected well with exception of Mayuri", Shunsui said with his signature smile.

"Speaking of Mayuri, how long will it take for the modification of the eleventh division?" Shunsui asked.

"Three days", Mayuri answered swiftly.

Back to the eleventh division.

"Hey, Ichigo you here" , a familiar voice called out.

"Yeah, come on in", Ichigo replied.

"Dude, I heard Kenpachi and you are a couple, is that true?" Renji eyed Ichigo questioningly.

"Yeah, it's true", Ichigo answered with a small smile in his usual scowling face.

"How the hell that happened man!" Renji exclaimed in completely stunned.

Ichigo explained a quarter of the story and Renji face was as red as his hair.

"Would you like a cold glass of water?" Ichigo asked.

Renji nodded.

Ichigo got Renji the cold glass of water and handed it to him.

"Thanks", Renji said while awkwardly accepting the cold glass of water.

"To shorten the story Kenpachi and I had an intense moment, after a few days he professed his love to me", Ichigo explained.

"Oh…okay", was all Renji said after finishing his drink.

"I would have never thought that he would he respond to my feelings", Ichigo admitted.

Renji smiled and said "I'm happy for you both".

Ichigo smiled back at his friend. Renji left and Ichigo was yearning for his new lover. Ichigo decided to keep himself distracted by cleaning the eleventh division.

After the whole day of cleaning, Ichigo went to make dinner.

"Ichi-nii we are back", shouted Yachiru gleefully.

"Welcome home", Ichigo greeted.

"Home…" Yachiru said feeling that was an unknown word to her.

"Yes, home and we are a family", Ichigo said with a warm and loving smile.

Yachiru cried tears of joy, Ichigo hugged her and wiped her tears away.

'I cannot call you Ichi-nii anymore', Yachiru stated.

"Then what are you going to call him?" Kenpachi questioned.

"Ichi-mommy", Yachiru replied happily with a big smile.

"Does that mean you are going to call Kenpachi, Ken-daddy?" Ichigo asked with a playful tone in his voice.

Yachiru thought about it for a minute then exclaimed "Nope, Ken-chan will still be called Ken-chan".

"Okay, now let get eating", Kenpachi said.

Yachiru nodded in agreement.

They ate dinner with a new found joy.

"Mayuri is coming tomorrow to make some modification to the eleventh division", Kenpachi said after devouring his fifth bowl of rich.

"So…are we going to stay somewhere when Mayuri is doing this?" asked Ichigo.

"Yup, your place", Kenpachi answered.

"It can be our vacation home", Ichigo suggested.

"Yeah, that is an amazing idea", Yachiru said before Kenpachi could reply.

'We could celebrate human festivities there', Kenpachi added.

Yachiru eyes lit up with excitement.

"My family would be overjoyed to hear that", Ichigo said.

* * *

**A/N: I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS BORING. I'M JUST TRYING TO GET OUT OUT OF MY RUT**


	7. Chapter 7

After dinner, Ichigo went to bathe. Kenpachi came into the bathroom minutes later.

"Kenpachi could I wash your back?" asked Ichigo a bit shyly.

"You could wash more than my back", Kenpachi hinted playfully.

"Not tonight", Ichigo replied with a smirk.

"Then, after the renovation?" Kenpachi questioned.

Ichigo just purred seductively in response.

Kenpachi shivered in pleasure.

"You are a tease Ichigo", Kenpachi said.

"Yes and you like it", Ichigo said while he lathered Kenpachi's back with soap.

Kenpachi couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips.

Ichigo smiled and rinsed Kenpachi's back.

"Careful you might wake Yachiru if you moan to loud", Ichigo joshed.

Kenpachi grinned and then Ichigo slowly lathered his body with soap caressing every inch of his body and teasing Kenpachi. Kenpachi licked his suddenly dry lips, Ichigo grinned seductively as he slowly clean his body letting the water linger as he walked over to Kenpachi. Kenapchi saw the way Ichigo's hips naturally sway as Ichigo walked over to him. Ichigo gave Kenpachi a peck on the cheek and made his way out. Kenpachi's eyes were glued to the mesmerizing sways of Ichigo's hips. After, Ichigo had left the bathroom Kenpachi release some sexual frustrations and got himself cleaned.

"Ichigo", he called out arriving in the bedroom with only his towel on him.

Ichigo was already peacefully sleeping. Kenpachi walked to the side of the futon, knelt down and kissed Ichigo on the lips. A smile form on Ichigo's sleeping face and Ichigo mumbled Kenpachi. Kenpachi got dressed and joined Ichigo under the covers.

The next morning, they were flash step to their new vacation home. At the moment of their arrival.

"Mom I heard a weird noise last night", Yachiru said.

Ichigo could not help but giggled.

"It was probably just the wind or drunken eleventh squad members", Ichigo said.

"Probably…" Yachiru thinking of thee possibility.

"So what is for lunch?" Kenpachi asked wanting to change the subject.

"I was thinking curry rice?" Ichigo suggested.

"Something spicy sounds scrumptious", said Yachiru sunnily.

While Ichigo was cooking the curry, Yachiru and Kenpachi got settled in.

"Ken-chan, was it the wind or drunken squad members?" questioned Yachiru.

"Nope," Kenpachi answered swiftly.

"Was it you Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked.

Kenpachi just nodded and Yachiru smiled widely.

"I'm hoping for a sibling", Yachiru implied.

"I have to marry Ichigo first before impregnating him", Kenpachi mentioned.

"Then marry him", Yachiru urged.

"It's too fast to ask him", Kenpachi said.

"Eh…when did you become a patient person?" Yachiru inquired.

"I love Ichigo, I don't want to lose him", Kenpachi replied.

Yachiru became confused.

"I don't want to scare him by moving too quickly", Kenpachi explained.

"Don't move too slowly", Yachiru advised.

"Breakfast is ready", Ichigo announced.

Yachiru arrived quickly at the dinner table. Ichigo looked at the sheer excitement of Yachiru eating her food and then he looked at Kenpachi that stared at him possessively. It sent waves of pleasure throughout his entire body that made him shiver. Kenpachi saw Ichigo shudder in pleasure under his ravenous gaze. He made his way to the table not removing his stare from Ichigo. He could see the lust forming in Ichigo's eyes.

"So how is it?" Ichigo asked trying to stop Kenpachi from looking at him with such an intense and hungry stare.

"It's tasty", Yachiru said already finishing her meal.

"I agree", Kenpachi made that statement while looking at Ichigo with a passionate gaze that made Ichigo blushed slightly.

Yachiru could see what was going on so she decided to go out and play.

"We are alone now", Kenpachi said in a deep husky voice.

If anyone before this told Ichigo that he would melt by those words. He would have laughed and think they were morons.

"Ichigo", Kenpachi voice snapped him back from his thoughts.

Kenpachi was mere inches away from him. It took all his strength to not fall on his knees. Kenpachi saw Ichigo's legs starting be a bit wobbly so he groped Ichigo's delectable buttocks that made Ichigo gasped in surprise. Kenpachi lifted Ichigo and set him on the kitchen counter. Kenpachi's mouth descending on Ichigo's, capturing Ichigo's lips. It was more than a kiss, it was a devouring, a branding. Parting Ichigo's lips with his tongu. Ichigo shivered beneath the onslaught, Kenpachi's tongue stroking the edge of his. It was erotic, the sensuousness Kenpachi committed on his mouth. Ichigo's body softened, melted, heated. He moaned against Kenpachi, opening his mouth wider, his arms going around Kenpachi's neck, holding Kenpachi closer, pressing himself against Kenpachi, moving restlessly on the kitchen counter, his thighs damp with desire.

* * *

**A/N: WANTED TO ADD SOME SUSPENSE AND I HOPE YOU READERS LIKE IT. THANK YOU THOSE THAT HAVE REVIEWED. YOUR **REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED.****


	8. Chapter 8

Every touch sent a burst of raging pleasure through Ichigo, making him shamelessly wanton, shivering down between his thighs where a dull ache grew. Kenpachi pulled away, his breathing erratic. The gesture was primal, so pure. Any moment now Ichigo would melt into a puddle of thwarted desire.

"Kenpachi….please", Ichigo begged.

Kenpachi chuckled and that made Ichigo glared at him. The person that defeated captains, lieutenants, arrancar, Aizen and Junabach was putty in his hands, is begging for his touch and looking adorable glaring at him.

"Ichigo are you sure?" Kenpachi asked out consideration of not wanting Ichigo to have an unpleasant first time.

Ichigo stopped glaring at Kenpachi hearing the seriousness in his voice.

"Do you really want Kenpachi to take you on the kitchen counter?" snickered white Zangetsu in Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo sighed knowing white Zangetsu was right.

"Guess you finally coming to your senses", Kenpachi remarked.

"Yeah but I want you so much that it literally hurts", Ichigo said while pouting.

"I'm hurting too you know", Kenpachi point out.

"I want to be married already", Ichigo proclaimed irritated with the situation.

Kenpachi licked the outer shell of Ichigo's ear before blowing a hot breath on it and commented 'I love it when you are feisty'.

Ichigo grabbed a fistful of Kenpachi's hair and yanked Kenpachi's head away from his earlobe. Kenpachi smirked, moved his hand up to Ichigo's back and circled around. Ichigo giggled.

"St…op…p", Ichigo stuttered.

"So you are ticklish here", Kenpachi commented and continued to tickle Ichigo.

Ichigo broke out in uncontrollable laughter. A hell butterfly suddenly flew in. Kenpachi stopped and dealt with the hell butterfly.

"Isane needs to talk to me about the possible carnage I would create", Kenpachi said.

"Alright I will go look for Yachiru", Ichigo indicated with a smile. He loved Kenpachi viciousness it turns him on.

Kenpachi followed the hell butterfly to the fourth division. Ichigo found Yachiru trying to sneak into the Kuchiki mansion. Ichigo lectured her on that and Yachiru apologized.

"Now what do you want to play?" asked Ichigo playfully.

'Dress up!' Yachiru answered excitedly.

"We still have not finished sewing the outfits", Ichigo reminded Yachiru.

"Oh right", Yachiru said in recollection.

"Fukutaichou Kusajishi", a squad member of the second division.

"What is it?" asked Yachiru.

"We need your expertise of infiltration", replied the squad member.

"Okay, guess we have to sew those outfits another time", said Yachiru downheartedly.

"I will cook something super yummy for lunch", Ichigo said an attempt to cheer Yachiru up.

"With dessert", Yachiru said reverting to her normal cheerful self.

Yachiru waved goodbye as she left. Ichigo went to the market for the ingredients and headed back to cook when suddenly Urahara pop out of nowhere causing Ichigo to shrieked.

"Can't you enter like a normal person", Ichigo yelled angrily.

"Nope", Urahara answered with a casual smile.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked still furious.

"You", Urahara answered in a serious manner.

"Huh!" Ichigo shouted in shock and panic.

"Didn't your father teach you it's rude to interrupt a person talking", bantered Urahara.

Ichigo scowled and whacked Urahara's shoulder. Urahara rubbed his injured shoulder and chuckled. Ichigo's scowled deepen.

"Ichigo I want you", Urahara professed.

Ichigo heart was thumping loudly in his chest he fears his heart my burst.

"Are you listening to me?" Urahara asked while waving his hand in front of Ichigo's face.

Ichigo snapped out of his daze and nodded.

"I want you to tell me when did you fall in love with Kenpachi?" Urahara asked.

* * *

**A/N: SORRY THIS IS ALL I COULD COME UP WITH AT THE MOMENT. I THINK I HAVE NOT WRITTEN ABOUT WHEN ICHIGO FELL FOR KENPACHI RIGHT?**


	9. Chapter 9

'It was love at first fight', Ichigo said.

'Oh our Ichigo is a little perverted', Urahara tease.

'I'm not a pervert, I just love the way Kenpachi is', Ichigo defended while pouting.

'Awe, Ichigo is a romantic', Urahara continue to tease.

'Once in awhile isn't bad and now your the one that is interrupting me', Ichigo retorted with a little blush creeping on his face.

"Sorry, sorry", Urahara repartee.

"That didn't even sound a bit sincere", Ichigo point out.

"Are you gonna tell me or not Ichigo?" Urahara asked while bringing his fan out to thee front of his face.

"Alright, at first I thought he was like the rest of the people in Seireitei. That he only sees me as a threat but I was wrong. He doesn't fear me, he thinks of me as his rival", Ichigo said with pride.

"Is that one of your reasons to be strong?"Urahara asked while snapping his fan shut.

"Yeah even though its selfish of me", Ichigo admitted while looking down at his feet.

'There is nothing to be embarrassed about', Urahara said in a comforting and mature way.

Ichigo rubbed the back his head while he gave Urahara a lopsided smile.

"Anyway, I should be heading back before anyone notice my presence here", Urahara said while waving goodbye.

Ichigo decided it's time to make lunch as usual all his focus was on making the dish and does not notice the large shadow looming over him from behind until he felt something poke his butt. He turned around and seeing a grinning Kenpachi.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"Isane and me finished our discussion for now", Kenpachi said in his delicious husky voice.

That had cause Ichigo to drop the knife he was holding and it made a slight cut on one of Ichigo's finger. Kenpachi took Ichigo's injured finger to his mouth and then he would start to lick and suck on it until it stopped bleeding. Ichigo's breathing became uneven and Kenpachi smirked as he released Ichigo's finger from his mouth, giving it a small kiss.

"Kenpachi", Ichigo groaned.

"Let us continue where we let off during breakfast", Kenpachi said before kissing the side of Ichigo's neck.

"No", Ichigo moaned and tried to push Kenpachi away.

"I do not mean the tickle attack", Kenpachi said as he grind his hard on against Ichigo's hardening member.

Ichigo gulped nervously and said with a shaky voice "T-T-The r-r-rice i-i-is g-going t-t-to burn".

Kenpachi stopped and let Ichigo deal with the rice. Ichigo made sure the rice was not burnt and started making onigiri. Kenpachi's stomach started to grumbled.

"Here", Ichigo said while handing Kenpachi a few pieces of onigiris.

Kenpachi finished the onigiris in matter of minutes.

"I see where Yachiru gets her table manners from", Ichigo said with a small smile.

"You done yet?" Kenpachi asked growing impatient.

"Almost", Ichigo said playfully.

"I am going to go bathe, come join me once your done", Kenpachi said with his signature maniacal grin leaving a cute blushing Ichigo in the kitchen.

Once Ichigo was done, he made his way to the bathroom. He was standing outside of the bathroom door and he gave it a slight knock.

"Come in", Kenpachi said cheerfully.

"Sorry but we have to wait after the wedding", Ichigo apologized halfheartedly.

Kenpachi would sighed heavily and then slamming the wooden sliding door. Kenpachi would pin Ichigo to floor. Ichigo gasped as Ichigo feel Kenpachi's body on top of him. His sweat mixing with Ichigo's as Ichigo feel his member pushing deeper into Ichigo's core feeling how his member slide inside Ichigo against Ichigo's tight inner warmth moaning out his name as Ichigo reach for him. Ichigo's finger digging slightly into his back as Ichigo feel numb all over form the sensation rolling through Ichigo's body in the lust of their intertwine love fixation. Kenpachi grunted as he drove his member into Ichigo's tight welcoming honey pot feeling the sweet warmth of Ichigo sweat covered bodies in deep sensation rocking with one another and against one another as he feel a strong warm feeling would hit Kenpachi's member. Kenpachi would feel around Ichigo massaging it inside Ichigo as he slide it in and out of Ichigo tight warm inner wall engulfing his member with sweet wet warmth form inside Ichigo's cores pouring all of over his member onto his sweat dripping testicles as it dripped off of them and along with the sweet delicious sounds of moans and grunts echoing through out the room as they came close to their final engagement with in on one another sudden both feeling their bodies tense as Ichigo feeling Kenpachi throb inside him and Kenpachi felt Ichigo strong grip tighten down around his member. They kissed and moaned into each other mouth their tongue fighting for dominance of the others mouth as they swirled and intertwined against each other moaning as they final release and came both at the same time as Ichigo felt Kenpachi pour his sweet nectar into him while his own nectar poured out of him at the same time Kenpachi's feeling the sensation sweet release as he felt Ichigo's love juices spread across both of them in a hot sticky gooey mess coming form them both as he pulled out of Ichigo's hole and slid him self to side laying down beside Ichigo as Ichigo twisted his naked body gently around them both sighing as they lay on the cold floor and relaxed while gazing into one another eyes.

"We should clean up before Yachiru returns", Ichigo yawned.

Kenpachi just shush him and gently stroking Ichigo's head, soothing Ichigo to sleep. Once, Ichigo was soundly asleep. Kenpachi carried Ichigo's sleeping body bridal-style to their bedroom, laying him carefully on their futon before joining him.

Yachiru came back hours later with Momo accompanying her.

"Mom made some onigiri for me to eat", Yachiru said happily.

"Mom?" Momo asked Yachiru with a puzzled look.

"Ichigo is my mom now", Yachiru said in a loud gleeful voice.

"Ohh", Momo said in shock.

Momo scanned around the house for Ichigo but there were no sign of him.

"Do you know where your mom might be?" Momo asked Yachiru in her usual sweet manner.

"Probably went to buy ingredients for dinner", Yachiru said before devouring an onigiri.

**OKAY I WANTED TO WAIT AFTER THIS TWO ARE MARRIED BUT IT DIDN'T FEEL LIKE KENPACHI WOULD DO SUCH THING. THAT MY OPINION ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO CONTINUE BEEN THROUGH A LOT OF STUFF LATELY.**


End file.
